legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of the Multi-Universe: A-Team episode 32 - The Battle for Canterlot part 1
Story: John Yamato arrives near Canterlot, Equestria in the command coach of the headquarters train. The headquarters train takes its position running the Galloping Gorge to the beginning of the Unicorn Range. From the command car he issues orders for the A-Team's forces to attack Chrysalis and her Changelings. John plan consists of using series of small and but swift to engage and harass the Changelings. From there he plans to lure them and counter attack using massed artillery, an armored thrust, and 18th Century mass infantry formations. At 5:00 in the morning the attack commences with a bombardment from two muzzle loading howitzers. The bombardment is followed up with sustained full auto fire from fox holes with PKM Machine Guns and G3 Battle Rifles and an M113 APC with an M134 Minigun. Along the banks of the river on the outskirts of Ponyville a detachment of US Army infantrymen push forward encountering stiff resistance. The Changelings counter advance towards their position firing off magic energy bolts. Casualties on both sides begin to mount as the other units begin activate. Come dawn support fire is given in the form of anti aircraft turrets and support personnel from the A-Team as they engage the Changelings around Saddle L. More US Army soldiers arrive taking positions on Unicorn Range in the foot hills hoping lure in the Changelings. The Changelings advance cutting off the railway towards the foot hills. They take the bait falling victim to machine gun and rifle fire stalling their advance. In turn follow up assault is launched consisting of soldiers armed with M249 SAWs, M4 Carbines, AK101s, M240 Machine Guns, RPK Machine Guns, and rocket launchers. To help provide the necessary assistance the US Army begins to launching mortar strikes. In addition breech and muzzle loading howitzers advance forward along with the first units trained in 18th Century warfare. Meanwhile a unit of A-Team soldiers engages the Changelings using M1 Garands near the northeastern tip of the forest close to the Galloping Gorge. As the Changelings amass in greater numbers an armored formation of M4 Shermans emerges from the woods and rolls up into them. As they advance the Changeling ranks are decimated by M2 Browning .50 and M1919 .30 Caliber machine guns and 75mm cannons. Behind the Unicorn Ridge foothills 155mm howitzers and siege mortars from the US Marine Corps begin to lay waste to the advancing Changeling formations. As the long range artillery pounds the enemy ranks the Marines drive forward assisted 20mm cannon fire from LAVs. The A-Team also throws their own fire power into the mix by MG42 and RPD Machine guns, a variety of sub-machine guns, shotguns, and pistols, and a mixture of different bolt action rifles. During the attack another section of A-Team soldiers arrives and engages with M1 Garands and one Jeep fitted with an M1919 Machine Gun. Suddenly the infantry and armored advance is ordered to halt as hundreds of recoil-less rifles, cannons, mortars, and howitzers simultaneously open fire on the Changelings. Once the artillery barrage finally halts the full force of the 18th Century warfare specialist units arrive on the battlefield. The Changelings foolishly fall into another trap. They charge right into volley after volley decimating the Changeling ranks. From there they engage the Changelings with individual shots and volleys where needed.Category:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:LastswordfighterCategory:VideosCategory:The A-Team story